1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling power of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling power of a mobile terminal when the mobile terminal is connected to a test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, the term “mobile terminal” refers to a device that provides a communication function in which a user can communicate with another user or exchange data with another party while the user is moving.
Over time and with the advancements in mobile communication technology, mobile terminals are commonly used throughout the world, and have effectively become a necessity in the daily life of modern people. One such advancement in mobile communication technology is the reduction of the overall size of a typical mobile terminal. That is, in consideration of the portability of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is getting smaller, slimmer, and lighter.
As part of the trend towards a smaller size and a slimmer shape of the mobile terminal, much research effort is being exerted in order to efficiently use space within the mobile terminal. One result of this effort is that miniaturized parts have been developed and released into the market.
One component or part of the mobile terminal is the power control unit. A typical power control unit, which controls turning the power to the mobile terminal on and off, includes a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal is used to turn on the power of the mobile terminal when the mobile terminal is connected to a test apparatus, for example during testing of the mobile terminal in a production stage or an after-service stage. The second terminal is used to turn on the power of the mobile terminal in connection with the mobile terminal's typical usage, for example by input from a user of a power key mounted in the mobile terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a description will be made of a power control unit equipped with a first and a second terminal for turning on the power of the mobile terminal as described above. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating power control of a conventional mobile terminal connected to a test apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a power supply unit 30 performs a function of supplying power to a mobile terminal 10 in order to test the mobile terminal 10. Also, a test apparatus 20 is connected to the mobile terminal 10, and performs a function of testing the mobile terminal 10.
The test apparatus 20 includes a power supply terminal 21 and a tester power terminal 22. Herein, the power supply terminal 21 is used to provide power to the mobile terminal 10. The tester power terminal 22 is used to control power of the mobile terminal 10. That is, the tester power terminal 22 is used to control turning the mobile terminal 10 on.
The mobile terminal 10 includes a power control unit 11, a user power key 14, and a built-in battery 15. With these components, a user is able to turn on the power of the mobile terminal during normal use.
That is, the power control unit 11 controls power-on/off of the mobile terminal 10. The power control unit 11 also performs a function of supplying power to each configuration unit (not shown) of the mobile terminal 10 in response to the power-on of the mobile terminal 10.
The power control unit 11 includes a first terminal 12 and a second terminal 13. Herein, the first terminal 12 is used to turn on the power of the mobile terminal 10 in connection with the test apparatus 20. The second terminal 13 is used to turn on the power of the mobile terminal 10 in connection with the user power key 14 mounted in the mobile terminal 10.
A description will now be made of a process for turning on the power of the mobile terminal 10 having the configuration as described above. The first terminal 12 and the second terminal 13 included in the power control unit 11 are preset to respective initial levels thereof, regardless of a power value provided to the power control unit 11. At this time, it is assumed that the preset initial levels of the first terminal 12 and the second terminal 13 are low and high, respectively.
First, when the power control unit 11 is connected to the test apparatus 20, the power control unit 11 receives input power from the power supply terminal 21 of the test apparatus 20. As illustrated, the input power supplied from power supply terminal 21 is electrically connected to the power control unit 11 at a point where connection of the built-in battery 15 is also made. Then, the first terminal 12 of the power control unit 11 is connected to the tester power terminal 22.
As stated above, the preset initial level of the first terminal 12 is low. When a voltage value, sufficient for power control of the mobile terminal, is input from the tester power terminal 22 to the first terminal 12, a voltage level of the first terminal 12 changes from low to high.
When the voltage value is input to the first terminal 12 such that the voltage level changes from low to high, a rising edge occurs at the first terminal 12 through the change as described above. Using the change in voltage values, the power control unit 11 detects the occurrence of the rising edge, and turns on the power of the mobile terminal 10. Accordingly, the test apparatus 20 can be used to determine successful operation of the mobile terminal 10 as part of a post-production testing program.
After successful testing and when the mobile terminal 10 is in service, the built-in battery 15 is mounted in the mobile terminal 10 and connected to the power control unit 11. With the built-in battery now mounted and connected in the mobile terminal, the power control unit 11 receives as input a voltage value from the built-in battery 15. If the user power key 14 is pressed for a predetermined time interval, the second terminal 13 of the power control unit 11 is connected to ground for the predetermined time interval through the user power key 14. At this time, the voltage level of the second terminal 13 changes from high to low (where an initial level is high), as the second terminal 13 is connected to the ground. After the predetermined time interval, the voltage level of the second terminal 13 changes from low to high again.
When a falling edge occurs in the voltage level of the second terminal 13 through the change as described above, the power control unit detects the occurrence of the falling edge, and turns on the power of the mobile terminal 10.
As described above, the power control unit 11 is equipped with the first and second terminals 12 and 13 respectively connected to the test apparatus 20 and the user power key 14. With the connection as described above, the power control unit 11 detects a change of a voltage level either in the first terminal or in the second terminal, and turns on the power of the mobile terminal 10 based on the detected change of the voltage level.
However, the first terminal 12 is only used in a process for testing the mobile terminal 10, such as a production test or an after-service test. Accordingly, the first terminal 12, which is not required during ordinary use of the mobile terminal 10, causes an inefficient use of space.